1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container, a transport device for lifting and transporting the container and a method for inserting the container into a holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers that are flexible in some areas, such as for example bags, are used as bioreactor containers for process management or storage in particular in the pharmaceutical and biotechnological industries. Such containers may have a capacity for volumes of 1000 liters or more and are therefore folded together for transport in a space-saving manner. For use, the containers are mounted in a substantially rigid holding device that supports the wall of the container, so that the pressure acting on the wall of the container after the filling of the container is received by the holding device. As a rule, the wall of the container as such is not designed to be strong enough to hold the contents of the container after filling. In other words, the container would burst outside of the holding device during or after the filling process. Due to their size and their weight, it is very difficult or even impossible to handle the containers manually.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a container, a transport device for lifting and transporting the container and a method for inserting the container into a holding device, wherein improved handling of the container is made possible.